1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chain, and, more particularly, to chain suitable for engagement with a multiple sprocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple strand chain has been used heretofore where additional strength is needed, as demonstrated by the teachings of Weiss in U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,907 and of Focke et al in U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,639. In the usual multiple-strand chain (which is used in conjunction with a multiple tooth sprocket), a plurality of single strand chain structures are mounted, side-by-side, on elongated pins to form the multiple-strand chain. In other words, each half of a conventional double strand chain has pin links alternating with bushing links so that each link on one-half of the chain is duplicated in the other half of the chain. In a double strand chain more power can be transmitted by the chain since the power is delivered simultaneously to two side-by-side portions of the chain by two sprocket teeth.
The usual side-by-side duplicate construction of a multiple-strand chain makes it costly to utilize this type of chain, with the result that it is not economically feasible to use a conventional multiple-strand chain in every instance where greater chain strength is needed.